Dragon Princess Nirvana
by Alucard354565
Summary: A girl has something sealed within her. A powerful destructive magic that has to do with darkness and light. What is it? And who is the girl? *Not good at summaries* Erza x OC (Girl x Girl). Previously called A Destructive Power, Nirvana Tor. Chapter 7 replaced and updated!
1. Chapter 1: Voices

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first time doing a Fairy Tail story so please don't be harsh. I mean I've only watched up until Season 2 Episode 6. I know Nirvana is magic but I thought it would be cool if it was sealed inside someone, particularly my OC whose name is actually Nirvana. So, read and tell me if I made any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Voices **

The sky is the only thing to see around here besides all of these trees that are withering and dying. Worth WoodSea. Something didn't feel right, there were the sounds of fighting and the scent of a dragon slayer but who? Who is the dragon slayer? There were also many other scents and voices getting closer. I had to move. I lay here staring upon the sky once again. 2 years. 2 years since I've found out that I have powerful destructive magic sealed within me.

I hated it.

I hated the man that did this to me.

I struggle against the magic restraints that held me to the ground. With all the magic energy floating around they actually broke and I got up. How am I supposed to get out of here? I listen to the shouting voices and I ran towards them. Two boys were fighting what seemed like people from a dark guild. I sensed that the boy with pink-like hair had dragon slayer magic and the dark haired boy had ice make magic.

I felt the power that was making the trees die stop. They then look at me "Hey! Who're you?!" The pink-haired boy says "My name?" I say "My name...is...Nirvana." But then the fighting continued and I am confused. I grit my teeth and continue walking with my hands in my pants pockets until I come upon a man, a blonde woman, and another woman lying on the floor with what looked like poison on her arm.

Wait, don't tell me they're here?! But...if they're here then he must...no he couldn't be. The crows, they told me he was engulfed by the tower's magic overflowing. They must want to bring Zeref back. "Oi!" The two look up "Uh, may we help you?" "What's going on here?" "Well, a big fight. So you shouldn't be here." They don't feel it do they? I guess the seal has been replaced since the last time I awoke.

All of this fighting must have cause me to awake. "What's wrong with her?" "She's been poisoned. I'm sorry but-what's your name?" "Nirvana" Their eyes widened "No! No! Not the magic, Nirvana!" They sigh in relief and I did as well. I kneel beside the scarlet-haired woman "How was she poisoned?" "By a member of the Oracion Seis." "Oracion Seis?" "Or the Six Demons." "Are they here to get Nirvana?" I ask "Yeah" I look down but got up as the pink-haired boy came running towards us and dropped a little girl and two cats. "Hey! You!" "Yeah?" "You were that woman!" "Yeah" "What was your name again?" "Nirvana" I say and then he got scared "No, not the destructive magic." I say _'Well, sort of not like the magic. I mean it is sealed within me.' _

"What's your name?" "I'm Natsu" "I'm Hibiki from Blue Pegasus." "I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail which is where Natsu, Erza, and Gray are from." "Who's Erza and Gray?" "Well, Erza's the one on the ground and Gray is the dark haired guy." "Oh" I say as the girl woke up and started healing Erza.

I noticed the bright light and nearly smirked. Someone wanted Nirvana but he/she won't get it. She was done and the bright light grew bright and then disappears. My vision gets blurry and I fall to the ground slipping out of conscious.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? If so, review or PM me and if I made any mistake do the same thing PM or review on this story.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ancient City, Nirvana

**A/N: Imma just continue this for awesomeness.**

**Thank you, ShiawaseLuv for being the first follower of this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ancient city, Nirvana**

I open my eyes to see that the city was already released. I get up and try to find a way up. I spot one of the legs and ran up it and into the city. The city was deserted but still it felt like someone was watching me. I shake my head and continue towards the throne. Once there, I spot Natsu fighting against a man using a snake that had wings.

"-Dark Rondo!" I hear and then some kind of magic flies past me which makes me turn towards a man with what looked like many symbols and lines on his skin "Who might you be?" I glare at him, keeping quiet. "No matter. I'll kill you." "I felt that the seal was broken, so I came here and sure enough here you are, an intruder." "To what exactly?" "Did you know that you need not only this city to destroy light but something else?" "What might that be?" "You?" I hear a female voice say behind me to see Erza and another man with blue hair.

They walk over to my side as I ask "Could you distract him?" "Why?" I lower my head making my raven-haired bangs cover my eyes as tears formed "Please...I'm the only one able to seal it again. To control it again." "Okay, I will." The man says "Fine" Erza says "Thanks" "Just hurry up and seal this thing." I nod, sit down criss-crossed, folded my hands as my magic raises, and close my eyes draining the power from the city that I was named after.

(a little time later)

I struggled to keep up with Nirvana. If there truly was its power within me then I must have been increasing it. From what I can tell from hearing, Natsu defeated the guy and was fighting along with Erza and that man. Lucy and a boy named Gray joined in the fight as well. I felt my sweat running down my face.

Why won't it give up?

_**Because we can't.**_

What?

_**Not with all these people here. Only you, we will only allow you to be here.**_

Why?

_**To fully receive our power.**_

Why would I want your power?

_**Receiving all our power would mean we would cease to exist.**_

What do you mean by we?

**We? We meaning all the ancients that sealed Nirvana away for good. Only you can add Nirvana's power to your power because it was sealed within you.**

My eyes snapped open and I yelled "Get off of this thing!" "Why?!" "It is about to disappear!" "Eh?!" They all say but still run off it as well as the man that tried to take Nirvana's power. I heard the voices of the ancients chanting:

**Restrictions release: 3...2...and...1. Nirvana Tor, we grant you the full power of Nirvana and the release of your own!**

My eyes widened as the whole thing dissolves into sand and dirt making me get swallowed up but something grabs me and I look up to see that it was one of those cats "My name is Happy." "Hi, I'm Nirvana Tor." I say as Happy takes us to where the others were. The man that they were fighting tries to hit me but is thrown back when my eyes shine light purple "Who're you?" "My codename is Brain. Tell me what yours is so I can kill you." "You shouldn't have asked that." I say, my voice echoing into many voices "My name is Nirvana Tor" I walk towards him gripping my arm as it begun to sting from the scrape there.

"What's that supposed to mean?" "It means that she was the holder for its magic." Erza says. "Is that why it was taking so long for the self-destruction seal to form?" The man next to Erza asks "Might I ask who you are?" "His name is Jellal."

"I see, and you intended to destroy it?" "Yes but I failed" "Don't be silly, it didn't work because I wasn't there." "What do you mean?" I began to feel dizzy and fell onto the ground completely unconscious again.

**Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Where am I?

**Alu: Yay! Chapter 3! Yeah, so if you want to address me just say or type Alu.**

**Nirvana: Right, so then they can say "Alu!"**

**Alu: Shut Up! And how did you get here?**

**Nirvana: Erza let me in**

**Alu: -.- Whatever, I own nothing but my OC and if you want to know what Nirvana Tor's true power is just PM me. I don't want to spoil it for everyone else.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where am I?**

I feel warm.

Wait, how am I warm?

I also felt soft skin...but whose?

I clarified my suspicions when I felt an armored hand on my head. Yep, it is Erza. What were they talking about? "Why did we have to bring her with us?" Lucy says and from what I could tell she is staring at me. I heard Natsu grumbling something about hating vehicles. I open my eyes and Gray says "She's awake!" I...was in a wagon? What? I move to sit up but then my side started hurting. "Don't move so fast. You broke at least a rib from all that magic you took upon yourself." "And how could that have happened?" "Something must've fell on you." Erza says as she places me next to her. Is it me or is she getting clingy?

I also noticed that man...what was his name? Jellal! Jellal wasn't here. And for some reason I'm happy about that. "Is your name really Nirvana Tor?" "Yeah, from what my mother told me, my father released Nirvana and was about to use it to destroy light but my grandparents used all of their magic just to seal that darkness within me. I was already far away when it happened. I was with Draco." "Draco? Who's Draco?" "A fire and lightning dragon." WHAT?!" They say together "You mean you're a dragon slayer?" "Yeah, sort of." "We have two other dragon slayers. One of them is Natsu and the other is Gajeel." "The Iron Dragon Slayer?" "Yep" "I thought he was with Phantom." "Well, let's just say he had a change of heart." Lucy says.

"Completely changing the subject but what will happen to me now?" "What do you mean?" "Well, I've been in that forest for 2 years since I was 19 and now that I left the forest will return to its normal self but I have no where to go." "Why not join Fairy Tail?" "You sure you want me there?" I ask them as the wagon stopped and we all got out. Natsu got better and he came up to me with a happy, grinning face "Yeah! I would want you there! Then I can see how powerful you are." "That's probably not a good idea." "Why?" "Well, if I use any kind of magic Nirvana might come out and when Jellal broke the seal it became unstable. I don't know if it might come out and try to kill someone."

"Nah, we'll make sure that doesn't happen." Natsu says.

Why are they so willing to make me a part of their guild?

What I didn't notice was that we were in front of their guild and when I looked many wizards were there. A little old man came up to us and asks "Did you take care of Nirvana?" "Why don't you ask her? She's the one that took the magic within herself." Why did Natsu have to say that? I thought glaring at him. "So, you took care of it?" "Sort of. I mean ever since I was a kid that magic was a part of me." He then strokes his chin with his right index finger and thumb "How?" "Well, I don't really know but the ancients wished for it." "Hey Gramps, can Nirvana join Fairy Tail?" Natsu says at random.

"What did you say her name was?" "My name is Nirvana Tor." "Hmm, alright but tomorrow afternoon you will fight against Natsu so I can see where you stand." "Okay" I say. We walk inside, a woman named Mira brands me with the Fairy Tail symbol that I asked to be red, and that's when Lucy asked "Where are you going to live?" "I don't know." I say rubbing the back of my head "Okay!" She says grabbing my hand and pulling me to her apartment. For some reason, Lucy reminded me of my sister, Aria. Aria was always happy and filled with excitement. The reason I say was is because she disappeared about the same time I was locked in that forest.

We go into Lucy's apartment and I say "You really don't have to do this." "Nah, its okay." "I guess I'll sleep on the ground." "*sigh* Fine" She says giving me an extra blanket and pillow. As she fell asleep, I look out the window and at the full moon. I set up the blanket and pillow. I lay down on it with my hands behind my head as I thought about what the ancients said before I went into unconsciousness:

_**If you need help. Call out the name Niri.**_

I sigh, pull the blanket over me, and got to sleep trying not to think about the fight tomorrow.

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Fight! Fight!

**Alu: Yay! Chapter 4! Man, I am really bored.**

**Nirvana: Course you are**

**Alu: -.-**

**Erza: That's enough the both of you!**

**Both: O.O, when did you get here?**

**Erza: Does it really matter?**

**Alu: No, anyways I own nothing but my Oc**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fight! Fight! **

I yawn as the morning came. I got up to take a bath and after I did Lucy awoke seeing me putting my shoes on. I wore a t-shirt, some shorts, and I had just put on my favorite combat boots. I pick up the towel and dry off my shoulder-length raven hair. "I never really got a good look at you but you look familiar." Lucy says as I rest the towel on my head. I also had scarlet colored eyes which is why she probably recognized me.

"Ever heard or seen a true picture of a dragon?" "Yeah, sort of." "My father is human and my mother is a dragon." "What?! How?" "30 years ago, it was a time where the dragons were almost extinct and in order to live they needed to pass on their legacy. My mother used her magic to turn into a human and that's when she found my father. Years later, I was born and given to her brother Draco to learn dragon magic and then when I turned 5, that's when Nirvana's power was transferred to me but by that time Draco and I were trying to find a name for me. I heard a voice in my head say Nirvana and then I asked what my parents' last name was and Draco said it was Tor. That's when we decided to go with Nirvana Tor." I say.

"Who is your father?" "He's an assassin for the ten wizard saints and tends to show himself to the public." "Wait, you're father is Nightwalker?!" "That's his codename. His real name is Sam Tor and he just so happens to live near Fairy Tail." I say laughing. I get up and Lucy and I walk out of her apartment, locking it behind us. We were halfway to the guild when Lucy asks "Why do you carry around that little bag attached to your belt?" "Oh, that's to carry around Mugetsu and not have the enemy know about it." "Who's Mugetsu?" "My sword" "Sword?" I reach into the pouch and pull out a japanese sword with writing on the blade that said _'Heaven Shall Fear My Name' _and the hilt was red and black.

"Whoa! Cool!" She says as I return it to the bag "What did it say?" "Heaven Shall Fear My Name." I say as we walk inside the guild to nearly get pinned by Levy. Oh, that's right. Before Lucy took me to her house, she introduced me to everyone. "Nirvana! Lucy! Don't tell me you forgot what today is?" "Don't remind me." I say. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyways. Today is your fight with Natsu." She says smiling and then an armored arm rested across my shoulders "Let's hope he doesn't burn you." Erza says smirking. Yeah, it wasn't just me. What's with Erza? Natsu comes running to me and says "Time to test ya!" I am led to an underground training ground and got in a stance as Natsu did as well.

Mugetsu and my dragon slayer magic would be my last resort if I ever get cornered. His hands engulf in flames and he comes at me. I dodge every hit he tries to give me but without magic I was doomed. I am about to reach for Mugetsu when he says "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Fire flows to me. I open my mouth and swallow all of it. "What the?!" I open my eyes that were now glowing a brighter red and say, activating my magic "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" A stream of lightning comes out of my mouth and Natsu is thrown back.

After the dust clears, Natsu stands breathing heavily and then he falls to the ground fast asleep and the fight is over. How did I do that?! I mean I meant to use Roar of the Fire Dragon but...I'm really confused. I grab Natsu, put his arm around my shoulders, and bring him back upstairs where everyone waited for the victor to emerge. I set Natsu on one of the chairs and then Mira examines him for anything serious. I check the time and it had been only a minute. "You defeated Natsu?" "Yeah, and she did it less than one minute." "Hmm, You will fight against Erza next." "What?! Why?!" We say in union. "I want to see if you can stand against a S-Class Wizard." I sigh and Erza and I go to the training ground.

I stood as Erza got in one of her armor sets. The one that looked like it had angel wings. She charges at me and I grab Mugetsu out and all someone would hear is a loud crack of thunder. The words on the blade began to reform and instead of saying Heaven Shall Fear My Name it says Darkness Shall Be Gone. About 4 minutes later, Erza and I are panting. I had put Mugetsu away and focused on my dragon magic. She charges again changing into a suit of armor that had two japanese swords. My right hand is engulfed in flames and my left is surrounded by lightning. I landed a hit on her which created a hill below us and she was about to fall over when I grab her and fall backwards.

I wince as the weight had given me pain to my ribs. I had forgotten about the cracked rib. "Thanks." "Sure" "Well, you're as strong as an S-Class Wizard." I look at her to see that she averted her eyes and is blushing. I reach up towards her cheek, cupped it, turned her face towards me, and then moved up to her level and kissed her. She closes her eyes as I do.

What am I doing?!

**What happens next? What does Erza do after being kissed by Nirvana? Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	5. Chapter 5: S-Class Wizard

**Alu: Ugh, I really am bored. Chapter 5 already. I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: S-Class Wizard **

I pull back and get up. "Sorry" I say and she walks past me without a word. I trudge upstairs after her and Master Makarov stood awaiting me as well as the others. "I hereby appoint you as an S-Class Wizard. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Nirvana Tor." he says and everyone cheers. I start laughing along with everyone else as Natsu starts doing some crazy dance on one of the tables.

I spot Erza going upstairs and I followed her. She leaned against the balcony and says "What do you want?" "I'm sorry, for doing that." She didn't answer so I walked closer until I am right behind her "Erza?" Still no answer but it looked like she is thinking really hard. "Er-" I am stopped midway when her lips were upon mine and she pulls my body closer to hers, wrapping her arms around my waist. I lean into the kiss, closing my eyes, and wrapping my arms around her neck. A part of me wanted this to last forever but we eventually had to breathe.

Erza pulls back and leans her forehead against mine as we caught our breath. I felt myself blushing "What-Why did you do that?" She chuckles "I guess a certain dragon caught my attention." "When?" "The first time I saw you lying on the ground unconscious. I felt drawn to you." she says. I smile and put my head on her shoulder. What I didn't know was that a woman sitting on a broomstick was grinning and she says "Well, it seems the plan is falling into place. Am I right, Sam?" Behind her was my father tied up.

After that, we went back to Erza's place and...well you can probably guess what we did.

Man, I really loved Fairy Tail and the people in it.

**Sorry this is really short but next chapter will be a big fight so don't worry there will be more to come. Maybe even a lemon in the future but who knows. Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Nirvana vs The Wild Witch 1

**Alu: BIG Battle**

**Nirvana: Do I really have to fight someone?!**

**Alu and Erza: Yes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nirvana vs The Wild Witch part 1**

**Next Day: **

"For the time being, I'm assigning you to Natsu's team. Once you get used to being here you can go off on your own jobs." Master Makarov says and I nod. I walk out of his office and to where Natsu and the others were. "Hey, Nirvana! I hear you are joining the team." "Yeah, for the right now." I say smiling.

(?'s p.o.v)

There she is. Nirvana, the one person I despise. I think as I watch her from above as she and her team leave on a job. Time to stir up some trouble.

(3rd person's p.o.v)

As Nirvana and the team were about to walk out of the city, a rather large man blocked their path. "Hey! You!" "Huh?" "Would move it!" Natsu yells but as soon as the man looks Nirvana straight in the eye and smiles. Nirvana is about to yell when a loud explosion was heard across the town. Nirvana, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all lay on the ground completely unconscious but Happy flew above them trying not to make any noises. The man picks only Nirvana up and takes her out of the town and into the woods surrounding it.

There, a guild stood completely unknown to the world. This guild's name is Mystery because they are very mysterious as people would say if they met one of them. The man drops Nirvana on the ground of the guild as he enters. Other members carried her to the torture room where they kept kidnapped prisoners. There the woman that was on a broomstick stood smirking. Her face showed no remorse for Nirvana as she kicked the girl's stomach and still injured rib that made the cut be reopened.

Nirvana awoke during the pain and nearly burnt the woman had she not moved out of the way. "Still feisty as ever, Nirvana?" Nirvana knew this voice. It is that of her father's. Nirvana's eyes widened as she saw him leaning against the wall to her right. "What are you doing here, Dad?" "Sorry things had to be dealt like this." "What do you mean?" Nirvana asks as she burns the ropes holding her. "How-?" "Answer me!" Nirvana yells as she stands and her right arm engulfs into a flame and her left one is surrounded by lightning.

"I came to bring you back home." "H-Home?" "Here In Mystery." Nirvana gritted her teeth as the woman tries to attack her with purple fire but Nirvana easily dodges it.

(Nirvana's p.o.v)

What is my dad doing here?! Why are they trying to kill me?! I dodged all of this woman's attacks but she is getting restless. I run out of the room and into the main guild room but kept running until I reached outside. Now I have some room. I sat criss-crossed with my hands crossed with two fingers up as I summoned my true form.

The woman was already here when I transformed into...

_**A dragon**_

**Alu: Well, that's all for Part 1. Next up is Part 2!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Nirvana vs The Wild Witch 2

**Just kidding. Nirvana didn't turn into a real dragon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nirvana vs The Wild Witch part 2  
**

As I reached outside the woman stood in front of me.

We circled each other until her back was facing her guild.

Her power felt enormous and I knew my own power but compared to hers it is nothing. I made my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. I pull out Mugetsu as she pulled out a sword as well. Our blades clashed which made sparks fly and blind me. She said "Fist of the Gods!" And then many golden fists appear and I am punched over and over.

I fall on my stomach to the ground and try to get up but she thrusts her sword into my back and into the ground making me not be able to get up without injuring my spine.

"Nirvana!" I hear Natsu's voice as well as the others. But my vision was fading and I ask myself one question:

_**Is this how my life is supposed to end?**_

* * *

I am above a blue sky.

Why am I here?

_**"Are you really going to pretend to die?!"**_

That voice. I turn around and saw Draco. The dragon that taught me my magic.

**"My disciple is not that weak! No, a disciple of the Dragon King is not weak!" **

"You-You're the Dragon King?"

_**"Yes, I only hid it from you because I was afraid."**_

"Afraid of what?"

_**"That you wouldn't except your true inheritance."**_

"What do you mean?"

_**"Your mother, as you know, is a dragon but your father is not your real father."**_

"What?"

**"I am your true father."**

Did he just say what I think he said?

_**"Humans call you Dragon Slayer Nirvana but from now on you will be known as Dragon Princess Nirvana!"**_

My hair grows a longer length that goes halfway to down my back. My eyes become pointy like that of a dragon's but stay red. And instead of my normal t-shirt and shorts, I am wearing jeans and a long sleeve button up shirt.

_**"You will now return to your body."**_

* * *

My body started glowing as I came back and the form that was atop that sky was now me in the real world.

I open my eyes and saw Natsu, Erza, and Gray fighting the woman who looked crazed while Lucy is trying to take the sword out of my back.

The sword then flew out of my back as summoned my power. "Nirvana?" "My name isn't Nirvana. It's Elektra and I'm the true form of the person you once saw as Nirvana." "What happened to her?" "She died" Lucy gasps as well as Happy who had just got there.

I step towards the four fighting and say "Stop this nonsense right now!" They stopped in fear of my voice.

"I see, so you're Elektra." the woman says.

"State your name, witch."

"I'm The Wild Witch."

"Roar of the Dragon King!" I say as many colors erupted from my mouth and towards her. You would think it a rainbow but this attack held much power. It was all the elements in one. The Wild Witch lost and everyone cheered but Erza who is confused and asks me "Where is Nirvana?" "Dead" "What?" "She died when that woman stroke that sword within her." Erza then had tears coming from her eyes.

"But, I can give you her last words." Erza nods sniffling "Goodbye, Fairy Tail. Goodbye, Erza. Even though we just established that we fell in love I will feel love for you forever." I say.

* * *

After that ordeal we went back to Magnolia and went our separate ways. I sat atop a cliff looking down towards the town and thought about what Draco had said when he mentioned that he was my father and gave me my new title: Dragon Princess Nirvana.

That woman no longer exists.

She is completely gone.

**Don't worry Nirvana will return but for now you will join Elektra's story of this story and then you will go back to Nirvana. Anyways please review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

**Chapter 8: Meeting**

4 days. 4 days since Nirvana had been killed and that Elektra took over now. Elektra seemed like a good fighter and she fought alone though. Elektra told Makarov that she would be leaving for 4 months on Draco's command. He did not know this Draco person or thing but allowed her to go thinking he was her father when actually he is.

Elektra traveled to an unknown part of the forest where a portal lay in wait for her.

Elektra walks through the portal to the other side where you would see many dragons as well as Igneel and Metalicana. Draco stood having an argument with one of the Sky Dragons.

Everyone tensed at her arrival.

They knew who she was.

For The Dragon King himself appointed who she was. She can't turn into a dragon but she had the attributes of a dragon not a dragon slayer. "Welcome, Nirvana." "Nirvana no longer exists. She wasn't able to return to this body when you appointed her Dragon Princess but she asked me to take over while she is trying to get back." She says. They all nod and separate leaving only Draco and Elektra.

"Who was that Sky Dragon?"

_**"Her name is Grandeeney, she has taught Wendy, and she is your mother."** _

"You mean Nirvana's mother."

**"Yes"**

"Where do you think she is? Nirvana I mean."

_**"Probably trying to find a way back into her body."**_

* * *

(4 months later)

Elektra awoke from her sleep and got ready to go back to Fairy Tail.

During these 4 months, Elektra trained with her father, mother, Igneel, Metalicana, and well every dragon that was at the meeting. She grew stronger as did her power and the power of Nirvana within her without her knowing.

Elektra knew that someone was bound to ask what she had been up to but she wouldn't answer even if they asked.

Elektra could feel it though.

Nirvana would return in 5 weeks but on what day is what bothered Elektra.

She packed her stuff up and left the portal and traveled to Magnolia.

Where she was met with a flaming fist.

**Well then, review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Nirvana's return

**Chapter 9: Nirvana's return **

Elektra was on the floor as Natsu stood above her with the same flaming fist that he used to take her down. "Where were you?!" Natsu yells but all he saw is the dull, hollow eyes of Elektra but they slowly change from brown to red but her hair stays the same. She is then surrounded by complete darkness.

(Nirvana's p.o.v)

I stood in front of Elektra as she stood in the same sky that I was standing in. I punch her while saying "Get Out Of My Body Now!" She then disappears into mist but not before attacking me. My eyes fly open and I'm being awoken by Natsu yelling "Answer me! Why'd you leave?" "Natsu?" He heard my voice and not Elektra's and saw my red eyes that matched those of Gajeel's.

"Nirvana?!" He asks and hugs me while crying.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" "I-We thought you were dead. That woman said you were." "I was for awhile." "What? How?" "That power I used left my magic to killing me." I say averting my gaze from him. "Well, it doesn't matter. Come on!" "Wait, what?!" I ask but Natsu grabs my hand, pulling me to Fairy Tail. He kicks open the door and brings me along with him inside. I look up and everyone looked either sad or depressed but mainly Erza looks the worst.

"Everyone! Nirvana's alive!" Natsu yells which brings everyone's attention to us.

Someone says "That's not Nirvana! That's Elektra!" "Yeah!"But-!" "It's alright, Natsu" I interrupt him, putting my hand that he held on is left shoulder. "But, you're back and the others...I just want everyone to be happy!" I sigh and roll my eyes. "Elektra's gone. If you can tell, she had brown eyes and I have red ones, also, her power could never match that of Nirvana." I say while pulling up my shirt to reveal the symbol or rather seal on my stomach. "Nirvana had that symbol on her but it was gone when Elektra appeared." Mira says.

"Prove that you are indeed Nirvana." Erza says standing in front of me. I open my mouth to say something when I just smile. "Guess you guys never noticed the difference of our voices? Hers was more manlier while mine is more sweeter." Erza froze hearing what I just said when her eyes widened. "Fine, call on Mugetsu." Master Makarov says.

I move back a few paces and get in a stance knowing that the bag wasn't there. "I, Nirvana Tor, call upon thee from the World of Darkness, MUGETSU!" I say and a man dressed in a black suit with black hair, red eyes like mine, and a black half of a mask on that covered his nose and mouth. "You called?" "Uh...yeah. They don't believe I'm Nirvana." He chuckles facing the guild. "It is true that Elektra had the same body as Nirvana but not the same soul. I can only be called by the one's soul I have taken a Blood Oath with." "Blood Oath?" Levy asks "A Blood Oath is the bonding of two souls with that of their blood and soul." Master Makarov says.

"Do you believe me now?" I ask and everyone still nods a no. I look down and turn around with Mugetsu with me. I walk away from Fairy Tail and to the forest. I heard Erza calling after me but I used my magic to make the symbol of Fairy Tail on my arm disappear. I knew they felt it. My presence was now completely gone and they knew they made a mistake not believing me or Natsu. I guess I should go to where I was born:

_Edolas_

**Yay! Chapter 9! I feel sorry for Nirvana, having to return to Fairy Tail and then to leave again with only Natsu and Erza to believe her. Well, as you can tell I am going into the Edolas Arc. Nirvana's true story would have started there but I wanted it to start in the WoodSea. Review please!**

**Nirvana: Why'd you do that?!**

**Me: Do what?**

**Nirvana: -.- *hits author on head with the author's laptop***

**Nirvana: Why're you making me go back there?**

**Me: *still in pain* Sorry.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	10. Chapter 10: Erza vs Erza

**Chapter 10: Fastforward: Erza vs Erza: She's Mine! **

I stood in awe as both Erzas squared off with each other meanwhile the others fought against Edolas's king. But I can't just idly stand by while Fairy Tail fights with Edolas. That's when I heard the loud bang and both Erzas were fighting on a falling rock with only their fists. I listened to what they were saying:

"Do you know how many have to be sacrificed in an instant for this eternity you're talking about? Stealing through force and intimidation...Hating and destroying others..."

"That's what it is to be human!"

"Humans should love others! They should take a stand for that which needs to be protected,and draw their swords against that which would cause tears to be shed! Can't you hear the screams of this world, Knightwalker!"

"I can hear the screams of this world a hell of a lot better than you can!"

"Magic power is running out...That's exactly why I..."

"That's not it! By the world, I mean "all living things"!"

"This world is dying. It's dying because its magic power is running out. You Earthlanders don't understand! The anxiety, the fear, and the despair of running out of magic! If we don't obtain eternal magic, we can't survive!"

"We're alive right now, aren't we? Even though we don't have any magic left, we're alive! Look at us! We ran out of magic a long time ago! Even so, people won't just die! Instead they overcome all their weakness and fear! They have strength in them! That's what it means to be alive! Listen, Erza! You're got the same evil and weakness in you that I do! So you must have thee same heart which is capable of loving others! Listen for the voices of all living things with all your heart!"

"But-She won't love me!"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?!"

"N-Nirvana?"

"Yes, she won't love me because she loves you more!"

"That...doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! Ever since she was born she's been mine! She's Mine!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is!"

"Then let's let her decide!"

I stood completely hopeless as the rock falls, exploding and the two of them land and walk towards me.

"Pick!"

"W-What?"

"Choose who you really want to be with!" Erza says.

I look at Knightwalker and remember all the angry times we had together where we couldn't even agree to things. I then look at Erza and remember that night. That night felt...real and amazing. I sigh and say:

"I won't choose."

Their eyes widen and after what seemed like a few hours but was only a few minutes, Knightwalker says:

"You choose Scarlet don't you?"

I look down and sigh "Yeah, I do." I say looking at them when our bodies start glowing golden except for Knightwalker's. "Bye" I say to her. My vision is then blinded and we were in a graveyard when it was raining where Mirajane and Elfman were at Lisanna's grave. Lisanna runs up to them and it is a nice moment between the three.

"Did you really?" "What?" "Choose me?" "Yeah" I reply to Erza and she wraps her arm around my waist.

"I love you." Erza says.

"I love you too." I reply leaning my head on her shoulder.

**Gah! I think I covered it correctly. I'm not sure but anyways review please! I promise a lemon next chapter!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
